Lyra Black - Black Vengeance
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: My take on the 'MY CHILD CHALLENGE' by Whitetigerwolf. The Veil of Death revealed a bit more than anyone was suspecting. Reality shifted and Destiny returned to its original course. Amazing what perspective can do for someone, isn't it? Fem!Harry, Smart!Harry, Harmony, NotEvil!Bellatrix, Grey!Narcissa
1. Veil of Death

_**"Black Vengeance"**_ _  
\- Veil of Death -_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't own squat, 'cept the plot._

 _Canon? What Canon?_

* * *

 **Department of Mysteries**

Hermione was terrified. Caught by Bellatrix Lestrange, she had her right arm in a Half Nelson with the witch's wand under her chin. She could feel the woman's chest pressed up against her back. Her eyes flicked over to Neville being held by Rabastan, Luna being held by Rudolphus, Ginny being held by Dolohov, then to Ron unconscious on the floor.

Harry wasn't caught, which was good as he had the prophesy. But, she knew that they were hostages now. Standing next to that weird arch was unnerving. The wispy fabric like substance flickered as she looked through it to the entrance.

Malfoy looked everyone over with a triumphant smirk on his face, but didn't say anything.

The door opened and Hermione was confused. Instead of Harry, some girl with long black hair came through the door wearing Harry's clothes. The breath that was in her ear caught with a small gasp.

"No," Bellatrix whispered. "Lyra?" Moving slightly, she and Hermione inched to the edge of the arch to look around it, and saw Harry. Moving back to look through the arch, they saw the girl. "That son of a bitch," Bellatrix hissed under her breath.

The hold on Hermione's arm lessened considerably as the witch whispered in her ear. "Granger, what you are seeing is the true soul of your friend Potter through the Veil of Death. My daughter was kidnapped when she was an infant, which was the _only_ reason I joined the Dark Lord. He promised to find her. I give you my witch's oath that I will not harm you or Lyra... Harry."

Bellatrix let go of her arm, then she felt the older witch put her wand in her hand. "When I say go, move to behind one of the stone benches. Things are about to get truly ugly, and I don't want my daughter's best friend harmed."

Hermione was stunned. Bellatrix Lestrange was changing sides? Harry was a girl? She went from mudblood to protectee? _What in the name of everything is happening?_ Her mind raced in a whirlwind of confusion.

"Ah, there your are, Potter," Malfoy drawled with a sneer. "As you can see, we have your friends. Give me the prophesy, and you and they can go."

"Go," Bellatrix whispered, and Hermione ran to the side. Holding up her wand, Bellatrix sneered as she stepped around the arch. "Oh, Wucy? Did yew know that Cissy often compwains about your wee willy dipping into whatever bum you can find?" she asked in her annoying baby voice.

Blond hair whipped around as Lucius gaped, then scowled at Bellatrix. "What are you doing?" he roared.

She smiled sweetly. "The wight thing." Her arm came up with a fire whip attached to her wand, decapitating the blond ponce with a look of absolute hatred.

* * *

It was chaos. Hermione watched from behind one of the stone benches as Bellatrix Lestrange savagely ripped into the Death Eaters. Green lights flew everywhere, along with ropes of fire, sickly yellow bursts and reductos potmarked the walls and floor.

Hermione stifled a scream as Harry plopped behind her with his wand out. "What's going on? Why is she fighting them?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hermione replied, before gasping as a purple arc came from Dolohov's wand and cut Ginny in half.

" **Reducto**!" Harry roared, exploding Dolohov's head. This drew Rudolphus' attention.

As green light lit up the tip of Rudolphus' wand, Bellatrix shrieked **"No!"** and decapitated him with an overpowered wedge of orange light.

That seemed to be the end of the fight. Bellatrix was turning around rapidly, breathing hard, and verifying that everyone was down, before facing Neville Longbottom. "I swear on my magic that I did not torture your parents to insanity. It was my late husband, his equally late brother and Barty Crouch Jr."

The flash of light sealed the vow, and she lit her wand with a lumos, shocking the scion. "I will say though, that I _would have_ , since your parents kidnapped my daughter. No one fucks with what's mine, boy," she ended with a hiss.

A rumble from somewhere above distracted everyone, and Bellatrix rushed over to Harry and Hermione, kneeling next to them. "I am very sorry. I will explain _everything_ after we get to Gringotts. _Please_ come with me."

Harry turned from Bellatrix's pleading eyes and looked at Hermione, who shakily nodded. "Okay."

Bellatrix took each of them by the arm and quietly said 'Retreat', which activated her emergency portkey. It and they crashed through the wards, causing the Ministry's portkey alarm gong to ring loudly.

* * *

In the atrium of the Ministry, Dumbledore was duelling Voldemort. Fiendfyre was countered with Hoarfrost; animated statues fought each other; even the floor was animated into golems. The crashing gong distracted both of them as people started entering through the many floos.

Minister Fudge, in his dressing gown and pyjamas, simply gaped at the display between the two titans of magic, before Voldemort got fed up with the draw and activated his own portkey, screaming his defiance. Another crashing gong sounded when it took him away.

Dumbledore slumped with heavy breaths, and turned to look at the Minister. "We have a lot of work to do."

"He's really back?" Fudge whispered.

The old man nodded. "Of that, you can be certain."

* * *

Bellatrix, Harry and Hermione appeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. "Cissy!" the elder witch screeched.

The blond matriarch of the Malfoys came running in and stopped at the sight of the teenagers. This was new. "Prisoners?"

"No," Bellatrix refuted. "Our husbands are dead. I killed them both. We need to get to Gringotts before the Dark Lord returns."

"Impossible!" Narcissa said with wide eyes. "If it were _that_ easy, I would have killed Lucius long ago!"

Bellatrix put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Very possible in the defence of my child."

It was a toss up as to who was louder, Narcissa or Harry as they both shouted "What?"

Turning to a gobsmacked Harry, Bellatrix held up her wand. "I, Bellatrix Rochelle Lestrange nee Black, hereby swear on my life, magic and very _soul_ that the child known as Harry James Potter is my kidnapped daughter, Lyra Belladonna Lestrange."

The flash of light was so bright it nearly blinded everyone. When Bellatrix lit her wand with a lumos, Harry fainted backwards into Hermione's arms.

"Okay, Gringotts," Bellatrix prompted, levitating Harry and ushering the other two to the floo. "Go! Go!"

* * *

 **MY CHILD CHALLENGE** by Whitetigerwolf

 **Requirements:**

\- Bellatrix is the only living Lestrange **(will be)**

\- The Lestrange's child was kidnapped by the order **(accepted)**

\- Sirius Black and Alice and Frank Longbottom, must have been part of the kidnapping **(** **Not** **Sirius.** _ **Remus**_ **.)**

\- The Lestranges torture Frank and Alice for their part in the kidnapping, Barty being present for whatever reason you wish **(accepted)**

\- Harry is Bellatrix and Rudolphus actual child, blood adopted by the Potters **(accepted)**

\- During the battle of the Ministry, Bellatrix must somehow recognize her child, and turn on the Death Eaters to protect him. **(accepted)**

\- The Prophecy Snape overheard must be a forgery, with the actual prophecy somehow identifying Bellatrix's child as the one to beat Voldemort **(accepted)**

\- Bellatrix must teach her child magic **(accepted)**

\- Bellatrix must love her child more than she is Loyal to Voldemort (what her feelings are towards her husband are up to you, whether it's love or a business relationship due to a contract and Harry is simply there because the Lestranges need an heir) **(accepted)**

 **Recommended:**

\- FemHarry, with a ritual turning him into a boy so that the Lestranges wouldn't find her **(accepted)**

\- Bellatrix having some sort of mage/magic sight which allows her to recognize her child **(Seen through the Veil of Death)**

\- The Potters not knowing their adoptive child was kidnapped **(accepted)**

\- Bellatrix punches Sirius **(accepted, because it's funny)**

\- Bellatrix flees the Ministry with Harry and the real prophecy **(accepted, plus one)**


	2. Goblins and Prophecies

_**"Black Vengeance"**_ _  
\- Goblins and Prophecies -_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't own squat, 'cept the plot._

 _Canon? What Canon?_

* * *

 **Gringotts**

Use of the goblin's floo was restricted to certain accounts that were over a set amount. Of which, the Black, Lestrange, Malfoy and Potter accounts certainly qualified. The goblin floo system was also better maintained than the wizard version. The result of which was a more gentle journey.

Hermione didn't know this, of course, but felt the transition from the wizard to goblin system. Her spinning slowed to a slight turn, which caused her to stumble as she exited backwards. She found it odd that she was able to thank _Bellatrix Lestrange_ of all people, when she kept her from falling.

She found that Harry was still unconscious and floating by Bellatrix's wand, but was distracted by Mrs. Malfoy exiting the floo behind her. Looking about, she saw that they were in a somewhat large vestibule that had two fires. The outer door was guarded by four goblins in full armour, one of which came forward to challenge them.

"Speak your business!" the guard demanded, slamming the butt of his hooked glaive on the floor with a bang.

Bellatrix nodded her head instead of bowing, as she didn't want to drop Lyra. "Honourable Goblin, we four request audience with the Vault Keepers of the Black, Lestrange, Malfoy and Potter accounts. This audience should provide much profit for everyone involved. In addition, two inheritance tests will be paid for."

Profit was the magic word for the goblins, as well as promised payment for services rendered. The guard directed another to send word, before turning back to them. "Please lower the boy, madam. We can have a stretcher brought. As you know, beyond this door no wand can be raised."

Bellatrix nodded and gently lowered her transformed daughter. Since the marble floor was cold, Harry abruptly woke up with a gasp and crying out to Hermione.

"I'm here," Hermione said as she knelt next to him.

Blinking, he looked around and noted the surroundings as he sat up. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" he whispered.

Hermione just bit her lip and shook her head. He noted that her eyes were full of scared tears.

Harry allowed Hermione to hold onto him as they were led down the goblin hewed corridors. Torchlight caused flickering shadows, which unnerved the two teens. Eventually, they were shown to a room that resembled a somewhat modern conference room. It even had panel lighting in the ceiling.

Noting the two staring at the lights, Narcissa smirked. "Powered by rune clusters, not electricity."

"Ah," they both said as they sat down.

* * *

The meeting went over Harry's head, but Hermione was able to parse out most of it. Mainly, the Malfoy and Lestrange fortunes were gone over. Apparently, the Goblins knew their husbands were dead from some life stone thing that piqued Hermione's interest for later discussion.

The Potter account turned out to be frozen, which was in response to multiple attempts to access the main family vault by a certain long bearded busybody. After noting several unauthorized withdrawals that irked and disappointed Harry, his trust vault was relocated and a new key for vault 873 was given to him.

The Black Vault Keeper was present mainly for one of the inheritance tests.

The inheritance tests had both teens spinning. Bellatrix had told the bloody truth! And, Hermione found out that both of her parents were squibs. Her father was descended from the Dagworth-Granger family, while her mother came from a rather long line of squibs from the Bailiff family. It was noted that she was the Heir Apparent for both families.

Disturbingly, warnings appeared at the bottom of the parchment. While one simply stated that several vaults were being reactivated, two others caused Hermione to gasp. Amortentia had been detected, along with a blood core block of a third.

Bellatrix was up and pacing while swearing bloody vengeance in a most stomach turning manner. Harry read his over again when she dropped it on the table, and still couldn't believe it.

Lyra Belladonna Lestrange (Black). _A constellation and a poison… how droll._ His birthday was different too, being on February 29th. He had to double check the date before he realized that 1980 was a leap year. In actual birthday's he was only four. How bloody odd was that?

Bellatrix was listed as his mother, while Rudolphus was his father. That caused him to blink as he realized he watched his father die tonight at his mother's hand. Additionally, he was the Heir Apparent of House Lestrange; the Heir Presumptive of House Black; and Named Blood Heir of House Potter.

Like Hermione's, alerts had appeared at the bottom. And like her, his core was blocked – _by half instead of a third_ – and had Amortentia in his system. Three others confused him, as the Blood Wards were listed – _presumably for Number Four, Privet Drive_ – along with a Befuddlement Blood Curse and a Metamorphmagus Blood Lock.

What the hell did that mean?

Rawpick, the Lestrange Vault Keeper, brought the meeting back to order with a crack of noise from his fingers. "From the results of the tests, a more thorough medical examination needs to occur for both of the children. These initial findings were solely due to the blood, but will not divine anything else that may be affecting them."

Narcissa nodded. "We shall pay for Healers of The Nation to conduct these examinations, as well as the removal of any and all curses or foreign magic that are affecting either of them."

"Very well," Rawpick nodded.

In a rare moment of clarity, Harry pulled the prophesy sphere from his jacket pocket. "Anyone know how to play this? Really like to know what all the bother is with this thing."

Goldturn, the Potter Vault Keeper, nodded. "Normally, all it takes is a wand tap. However, since you are restricted in wand use here, I can do so." And with that, he unceremoniously reached across the table and tapped it with the pointy end of his long middle fingernail.

Everyone saw the face of Sybill Trelawney appear in the sphere as Harry held it up.

/-/-/-/-/

 _ **The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lords shall come.**_

 _ **Born to the Hand of one, stolen by the Hand of the other.**_

 _ **The One will grow in anguish, yet she has power the Dark Lords know not.**_

 _ **Shattered chains from the mother reclaimed, the One with the Power will fire the world, forever changed.**_

/-/-/-/-/

There was a bit of a pause, which was broken by a wide eyed Hermione in a rather… _uncharacteristic_ fashion of a hushed whisper. "Well, fuck."

"Indeed," Narcissa agreed with a paling face.

Harry looked at his best friend. "I'd say _'Hermione, language'_ but I completely agree with you. This is bollocks!"

"I need a drink," Bellatrix stated flatly as she sat back in her chair, her ire doused spectacularly. She was summarily handed a tumbler of fire whiskey, and didn't care that it cost two galleons. _Stingy goblins._

* * *

Since Harry was so jittery, Hermione volunteered to be first with the goblin healers. Harry was able to hold her hand as the block on her core was released. It was rather painful, as her shouts of vulgarity and Harry's bruised hand signified.

Clearing the amortentia was done with a purging draught, which needed to be done in the loo as everything foreign to the body was forced out of both ends, as well as every pore of the skin. Narcissa was gracious enough to help her through that part of it. In all honesty, she seemed to fawn over Hermione for some strange reason.

Harry's time with the healers took quite a bit longer. Before anything else was done after the detections, three goblin curse breakers removed a dark taint from his scar and transferred it to a simple block of balsa wood.

To say it was a painful experience would be to say that the Atlantic was a wet pond, and the sun was a ball of fire. After Harry awoke the next day from passing out, he commented that it was worse than Voldemort's _Cruciatus_ ever thought of being. They had also dispelled several tracking charms that were set into his bones, and broke the ties to any and all life monitoring stones while he was unconscious. The flushing drought was done then, too.

After he was allowed a bit of recovery time, they removed the child core restraint that was discovered ( _The one that helped curtail accidental magic, which should have been removed when he was ten_ ) and unlocked his core, returning the favour of a bruised hand and near shattered eardrums to Hermione; broke the muggle blood ward, _whose function was to make him unnoticeable to most muggles and wizards, as well as incite intense dislike to the residents of Number 4;_ broke the befuddlement blood curse, which hurt almost as bad as the core one; then finally unlocked _her_ metamorphmagus talent.

The last one actually felt pretty good, truth be told. It was as if Harry hadn't realized he had a cramped muscle until it relaxed. Hermione's gasp at seeing him change into a girl made him open his eyes in a squint.

Removing the now completely useless, and sorely hated glasses with a smile, Harry noticed his clothes were looser in some places, while his chest and hips felt pinched. Lifting her head off the bed, she saw a pair of _somethings_ that had no business being on his chest. "Oh, Merlin," an odd voice came out of her mouth just before she fainted.

"Holy cricket, she's _beautiful_ ," Hermione breathed in a whisper.

On the other side of the bed, Bellatrix nodded with a bit of a preening smile. "Yes. Yes, she is."

Startled out of her state, Hermione pinked a bit and deflected. "How is your arm? I mean, that has to hurt, and I don't know what I would do if I had that happen. Well, Harry had the bones of his left arm vanished by that fraud Lockhart, and he said that the skelegrow was _quite_ painful."

"It wasn't so bad," Bellatrix said with a wry grin, allowing the conversation to veer away from what the girl almost admitted. "After the amputation, it didn't really start to hurt until the muscles started to grow back. They clamped the upper arm with a pain nullifier. Something about blocking nerves. The skin is almost normal again, though."

"Good," Hermione nodded. "I find it interesting that The Nation's medical facilities appear to be more advanced. I doubt that St. Mungos has anything like that clamp."

"Well, to be fair, it was discovered by accident," Goral, the female goblin healer commented. "Its original design was a collar that would induce pain to unruly prisoners. During the forging of one of them, the artisan accidentally reversed three separate rune sequences. The prisoner died when the brain's signals to the heart and lungs were blocked. Intrigued, there were some experiments conducted that resulted in the clamps and cuffs. While my brethren do not shy from pain, it is easier on those of us in the healer's position to be able to treat patients that aren't squirming or screaming in agony."

Bellatrix chuckled at that description, as well as the greenish look of illness that Hermione was sporting.

"Lyra should be fine now," the goblin continued. "That was the last of the curses. Poor dear simply fainted. Mind you though, if I were to wake up with tackle between my legs, I might react similarly. She may need a bit of counselling, as she told me that she prefers females for companionship. So, that might be a problem in the future. Still, there are potions that will ensure a viable foetus between two females, so that might not be an issue."

The bushy haired witch snapped her attention to the goblin with wide eyes. "You can _do_ that?" she actually squeaked. She hadn't squeaked since second year.

Goral smirked with a sniff. "Of course. Where do you think the legend of the Amazons came from, you silly thing?"

Bellatrix watched the girl as she went from shocked, to thoughtful, to looking at Lyra with a small grin on her face. Oh, yes. This amusement bore watching. The girl was beyond intelligent, rather fanciable, and was proof that squib lines could have their magic restored in later generations. That two family lines were restored through her, impressed her immensely.

Cissy observed her sister, and was thankful that horrid slave – er – _wedding_ contract was now void, _and_ the dark mark was gone. She had never seen her so lucid since they both attended Hogwarts. Being able to speak her own mind was nice too. Lucius was a pig that liked his arm candy quiet.

 _Thank Morgana they're both dead,_ she thought.

As for Hermione, she had already decided that Harry was going to be the only male she'd ever consider being intimate with. Her preferences became abundantly clear the moment Fleur Delacour stepped foot in the Great Hall last year. Still, Harry was the only male… she paused in thought, realizing that the amortentia in her system was focussed on Ronald. Mentally scowling at that, she reiterated to herself that Harry would have been the father to her children if he was agreeable.

Now that Harry was _Lyra_? Sweet baby Maeve, she was so gone. Her best friend was ruddy gorgeous, and all sorts of thoughts danced in her head. _Sorry Fay Dunbar, no more night nookie for you. This witch is so taken._


	3. Ascendancy

_**"Black Vengeance"**_ _  
\- Ascendancy -_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't own squat, 'cept the plot._

 _Canon? What Canon?_

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic**

Dealing with Cornelius was always a test of patience, and Albus waded through the man's dribbling breakdown with kind words, forgiving platitudes and a heaping load of hippogriff dung. What was important, was the fact that he now had nearly full control again.

Reports from the Department of Mysteries were confusing, and more importantly: Harry was gone. Longbottom and Lovegood had matching stories of what had happened. It was just the outrageousness of what they said that he couldn't fathom.

That Bellatrix Lestrange had turned on her fellow death eaters, killing the other eleven in her group, _including her husband_ , was both fortuitous and quite disturbing. There was a fleeting notion of turning her to his cause, if not for Longbottom's final statement that the witch had sworn a full oath on her magic that she had not tortured his parents to insanity. That was actually heartening, but was overtaken when he was told that she _would have_ if she had the chance.

 _Then there was the fact that she was able to harm her husband at_ all _, which confused **everything**._

If young Neville was more like his father, Albus wouldn't have been worried so much. He missed Frank. There wasn't a truer Knight of the Light as he. James Potter came close, but was more focussed on protecting his family. Not that it was a bad thing, mind you, but James just wasn't Frank.

He was most disappointed that Ginevra was killed. His plans for her to control the Potter vaults was now in shambles. That, and Molly's waffling wailing between despair and revenge was tap dancing on his last nerve. Why did he have to ally himself with the Prewitt Banshee?

Thinking about that, Albus wandered towards his tower. The Order was already sent to find Harry and his kidnapper. The woman was obviously mad as a hatter, and Harry spending any time with her was monumentally bad.

He never once thought about Hermione Granger in all of that morass. To him, she was a non-entity and sometimes obstacle.

He was forgetting something, though, he just knew it. Perhaps he needed to visit his pensieve again. The feeling that he was being stretched thin amongst all of his plans made him nervous. When he got nervous, he became forgetful. That could be disastrous for everything he was working towards.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

During her best friend's completely understandable second lapse into shocked unconsciousness, Hermione took note of the Black Sisters. Bellatrix didn't seem near as psychotic as she did when she first met her in the Hall of Prophecies. Narcissa, on the other hand, didn't seem as cold and indifferent. Then, there was the fact that her blonde bangs had darkened to the same black colour as the rest of her hair.

That part confused her. "Excuse me, ma'am," she asked the former Malfoy in a way that didn't mangle names, as she didn't know how to properly address her now, "I cannot help but notice that your hair has lost its highlights. Was that a charm, or are you a metamorphmagus?"

"Call me Cissy, my dear," Cissy said with a small smile. "And it was neither of those options. The name of Malfoy is a curse that an ancient family was placed under, after they switched their allegiance from Vortigern, then King of the Britons, to the invading Saxons.

"When the king realised the duplicities and potions that he had been placed under, he called upon his Court Wizard – _a Potter, as it happens_ – to curse the family line to only be able to be referred to as Malfoy. Or, to be more succinct: Bad Faith. Along with that curse, every member of the Malfoy line was given the platinum white locks that you are used to, to better identify them.

"When Lucius died, my tie to the Malfoy line ceased and my hair returned to its inky self," she finished with a smirk.

Blinking wide eyed at the snippet of history that she never heard before, Hermione's response was a bit blurted. "You should apply for Professor Binns' position at Hogwarts. That was far more interesting than the unending goblin rebellions he drones on about."

"Oh, I like her," Bellatrix tittered. "Cissy should have been a Claw. Her attention to detail and historical minutia was outdone by her ambitions for politics, though."

Cissy gave a slight hiss of disapproval. "Hush, Bella."

"Whahidme?" a mumble from the bed grumbled.

Hermione bent down to brush Lyra's hair out of her face. "The realization that 'You're a girl,' Harry."

"Lyra," Bellatrix growled.

Holding up her hand, Hermione tried to explain. "He's always known himself as Harry. Until _he_ is comfortable with being a _she_ , I think it would be respectful to call her by what she knows. This isn't a slight, just being gentle with a completely life altering situation."

"I agree," Cissy said with a nod. "Relax, Bella. Everything takes time. You've found her. Now let things happen as naturally as possible. Don't force it."

Blowing a stray hair out of her face, Bellatrix huffed with a nod and simply stared at her daughter. Cissy always knew how to talk her down. The look of apprehension, _not to mention the dark blue hair_ , she was getting from her daughter caused her to smooth her features, though. "Sweetheart, I would _never_ hurt you. You're mine, and I protect my own."

"O-okay," Harry mumbled, before turning to Hermione. The look on her face was kind as always, but there was a hint of something else... something he had wanted to see in her eyes for some time now. With all that had happened, he thought things were gone.

That look, however, gave him a bit of hope. "W-what happens now?"

"Now that everything is secure with Gringotts," Bellatrix replied, "we need to see about Black Manor, and getting you some appropriate attire."

That hope he had died an absolutely _dreadful_ death. "Oh, no," he mumbled.

"Shopping?" Hermione perked up.

Whatever Cissy was going to say to that was completely derailed, as a slight purple glow emanated from Bellatrix, Narcissa and Harry, causing all three to gasp in obvious pleasure.

Narcissa and Bellatrix stared at each other in the eye. "We have a Black Lord," they whispered in awe.

"What was _that_?!" Harry said as she sat up in shock.

She was startled as Bellatrix hugged her from the side. "We have a Black Lord!" her mother reiterated loudly.

Cissy's mind was racing in calculations as she went over the family history in her mind. One thought came forward, shocking her. "Sirius?"

* * *

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

The past two days were horrible for Sirius Black. On the one hand, he knew Harry was safe. He didn't have the urge to rush out and protect his godson. On the other, he was told that he went with Bellatrix Lestrange. _Willingly_. That baffled him.

He would not have known that had the Order not taken the children in to be treated before returning them to Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom was adamant that both Harry and Hermione went with a _pleading_ Bellatrix. That just wasn't jiving with him. Trixie never begged anyone for anything. She just took it.

Something happened in that Death Room that caused everything to go on its head, and he hadn't been there to see the chaos. That was the part that bit the most, in his not so humble opinion.

There were quite a few disturbing things he was hearing and _not_ hearing about. The not hearing was Hermione Granger. While the Order was after Harry, no one seemed to give a flip about the Brightest Witch of the Age. Next, was the fact that Bellatrix turned on her fellow Death Eaters. Last, was that she was able to kill both Rabastan _and_ Rudolphus Lestrange. Rabbie could have been possible as a brother-in-law, but the marriage vows prevented spouses from harming each other.

There was only one exception to that rule, and it just hit his brain like a reducto: Defence of a Child. Specifically, _Bellatrix's_ child. "Oh, bugger me," he said under his breath.

Glancing around, noting Tonks, Moony and Shack all having lunch that just wasn't appetizing to anyone, he stood up. "Need to hit the loo."

Once he was upstairs, he ducked into the room that had the Black Family Tapestry on it. It wasn't this tapestry he was after, since it was just a copy for the Dowager Residence that 12 Grimmauld was. He was after a specific blood bound permanent portkey.

Pressing his thumb against the small crest of the House of Black that was unobtrusive in its location next to the beginning of the tapestry, Sirius vanished in a blue flash, and appeared in an identical room in Black Manor, which resided in East Hampshire, not too far from the village of Blackmoor.

" **Revelarum Vera Familiae** ," Sirius intoned with his right hand over Bellatrix's picture.

What happened next caused him to fall flat on his bum in shock. The gold thread that wrote Harry James Potter, along with the picture of him above it, _moved_. The ivy lines that connected his godson to James Potter's small branch of the family from his mother, Dorea, parted. As the branch moved across the tapestry, the flower that held Harry's image fluttered as it changed as well.

When it was finished, it had attached itself to Rudolphus and Bellatrix, his name rewritten first to Lyra Belladonna Lestrange, then again to Lyra Belladonna _Black_ as Rudolphus' image changed to a more permanent appearing and unmoving black and white representation of the man, along with his death date appearing.

He barely noticed Lucius Malfoy's picture matching Rudy's, what with the same death date and all.

Staring at the picture of who he still considered his godchild, Sirius was gobsmacked to see the anxiousness of the now girl looking around in confusion as her hair changed colours in a near kaleidoscopic display.

Glancing to Nymphadora, which was a surprise to see since Andromeda was supposed to have been cast from the family like he was, and clearly they both _hadn't_ according to this. He confirmed that Nym's mood was as blue as her hair on her picture. She had been gutted when she heard about Ginny, and her hair hadn't stopped being a rather deep blue since.

First cousins, and they were both metamorphmagus. That had to be a record.

It was the other first cousin that really got his attention... with _his complete absence_. While Narcissa was now relabelled a Black, just like Bellatrix, there was no ivy line down to Draco, because according to the tapestry there _was no_ Draco. At least not in the Black Family.

That was the tipping point for the amount of shocks Sirius received. And, he would never tell anyone just how he squeaked and fainted 'like a girl'. At least he was sitting down already. The fall wasn't that far, but his head still sounded like a coconut when it hit the marble floor.

When he roused some ten minutes later, he stood with a sense of resolve that he never felt before. He never wanted this. The Family was always something he tried to avoid, what with the dark sentiments and whatnot.

Sighing, he looked at the living members of the Black Family on the Tapestry. "There are so few of us left," he whispered. "Fuck it. I'm doing it. If anything, so Ha... _Lyra_ doesn't get married off to Malfoy or something," he ended with a shudder. "So wrong," he mumbled.

Turning, he walked to the root system depicted on the Tapestry and knelt, placing his left hand on the actual black stone that bulged slightly from the rest of the canvas. Holding his right hand up in supplication, he made his choice.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Heir Apparent of the House of Black do hereby claim my birthright as Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

There was a rumble in the room, and he cringed as he felt his blood boil in Black Judgement. When it faded away, he felt a ring appear on his right ring finger. Opening his eyes, he was startled to see a rather large spectral, purplish black raven staring at him. It nodded with a loud caw, before it exploded in black smoke.

"Bloody Hell," he whispered. Sirius had heard tales of the Black Family magic being represented by a raven, but hadn't really believed them. It was just too weird. To see it for himself gave him a new appreciation for his ancestors, though.

* * *

Back in Grimmauld, Remus and Shack had abruptly stood up and away from the table as Tonks gasped in apparent ecstasy, glowing a light purple. It faded and she instantly blushed. "The hell was that?" she mumbled.

"You all right, Tonks?" Shack asked.

Remus' eyes dilated as his nose registered what happened to Tonks. _No wonder she's blushing._ "Tonks?"

Sitting there, blinking with wide eyes, Tonks went over her mother's boring lectures in her head. It was on the tip of her tongue for a while, before it dawned. "No. That's not possible," she denied. "Mum was cast out."

"Tonks?" Shack prompted again.

Shaking herself, Tonks looked between her partner and the man she fancied. "From all the boring talk Mum went over while I was growin' up, that was just how she described the Black Rush."

"What the hell is that?" Remus blurted.

Still blinking with wide eyes, a small grin was starting to form on her face. "If I'm right, Mum _wasn't_ cast from the House of Black, which means I'm a part of it as well. The Black Rush happens when a new Lord Black ascends to the Head of the Family."

Pausing for a beat, all three of them instantly looked around suspiciously for the erstwhile pranking menace, not immediately seeing him. "What the hell did you do, Sirius?" Remus asked nobody in particular.

Shack was deadpan dry with his baritone voice. "I doubt he went to the loo."

"You think?" Tonks half squeaked, half shrieked.


	4. Actions and Reactions

_**"Black Vengeance"**_ _  
\- Actions and Reactions -_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't own squat, 'cept the plot._

 _Canon? What Canon?_

* * *

 **Gringotts – Infirmary**

Harry was in a daze of confusion and incredulity. His entire life was a lie: He wasn't a Potter; James and Lily weren't his parents; He wasn't even a He! The complete outrageousness of the situation came to a head when he went to the loo.

After the embarrassing bit, she went to wash up. Staring at… _her_ self in the mirror, he realized that he'd hit on himself, as creepy as that was. His eyes were still green, thankfully, and his hair was black... then green... then lots of others... _what the hell_? But, through all of that he noticed that his scar was gone!

Too many changes. He watched his … _her_ hand shake as he went to touch his image in the mirror as he leaned on the sink. His vision went blurry again, only this time it was because they were filling with tears. Mortified over that, a strange repetitive catching noise was coming from her mouth, as she tried to process it all. Crying wasn't an option. Crying _always_ meant more pain.

"Heyyy," Hermione quietly said as she came in from the door. Resting a hand on her best friend's back, her heart broke seeing Harry in such a state. "It'll be okay," she soothed.

"How!?" Harry blurted as she turned to look at her. " _How_ is this ever going to be okay? Everything I knew was a _lie_! I'm not a Potter! I'm a Lestrange, or a Black, or whatever. Everything I knew was _wrong_! And, oh God, I'm going to be overly tetchy once a month… _I don't know how to be a_ _ **girl**_ , Hermione! On top of everything, there's _no chance_ you're going to be mine now. I… I… _Christ,_ I'm disgusting. Don'tleaveme! Ican'tloseyoutoo! Don'tpushmeaway, _wah-hah-huh-huh_!"

Hermione pulled her in for a hug as Harry finally broke down for the first time since he was small, bawling loudly, as this was the tipping point for him over the edge. She did her best to shush and soothe as she rocked her from side to side, while rubbing her back and the back of Harry's head. There were plenty mentions of "It's okay," and "Got you," "Not leaving," and the like being murmured as she rocked her friend.

It took a while for Harry to get it all out, and Hermione noticed the Black sisters through the mirror, watching from the door. Narcissa was rubbing her sister's back, while Bellatrix had her hands to her mouth, with a look of crushed sadness on her face.

"Srry. I mssd up yur jumpr," Harry mumbled into her shoulder, sniffling.

Grinning, Hermione pulled her tighter. "Don't care. And you know what? You weren't wrong about everything, Harry. I'm still your friend and always will be. You mean the _world_ to me," her voice dropped to a whisper, "and I wouldn't say no if you asked me out."

Jerking back to look at her, Harry's shocked face was an absolute mess of tears and other things. "But I'm a _girl_ now!? How cou-"

Hermione hushed her with two fingers on her friend's lips. "Harry, I've been working up the nerve to tell you this for a long time now. Sweetie… I'm _gay_ ," she confessed with a hopeful, yet cringing grin.

Harry blinked rapidly as Hermione cleaned her face with a damp handkerchief. "W-what?"

"Gay," Hermione reiterated. "Lesbian; Bent as a three pound note; a rug muncher; tongue in the dyke; from the Greek island of Lesbos," she euphemistically explained while drying Harry's shocked face with a small smile. "Whilst I don't consider myself to be very Butch, I _am_ of the Lipstick Sapphic Persuasion. Found that out when Fleur and her allure arrived at Hogwarts. _What a night that was._ And, even though I prefer girls, I was going to ask you to be the father of my children after we graduated. I simply love you that much."

Harry gaped at Hermione, seeing the happy tears and grinning face as she was being cleaned up. "Really?" she asked almost under her breath. No one had ever told her that before. The Potters probably did, but this is the first moment he remembered that someone said they loved him… _her_.

"Really, really," Hermione nodded as she brushed Harry's hair away from her face with her fingers, tucking it behind the new girl's ear.

Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't that surprised when Lyra took hold of Hermione's head and pulled her in for a kiss. The sisters smirked at each other, then realized that they weren't stopping any time soon, _if the groans of approval and wandering hands were any indication_. That, and the fact that the kissing turned into outright snogging, prompted Narcissa to pull Bellatrix out of the loo. Bella only gave a token protest.

Once they were out and the door closed, they looked at each other in mirth and started giggling. "Well, that escalated quickly," Cissy commented with a smirk.

Bella just snorted. "She's _definitely_ my child."

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was on a mission. The Black Rush shocked her senseless, and now was hell bent on finding out what the devil happened. Entering Gringotts, she politely asked for the Black Vault Keeper.

A hand on her shoulder got her attention, and she turned to see Cassiopeia Black in a similar state. _Must've been exciting at her age,_ she mused. "Aunt Cassie? You felt it too?"

"I'm surprised _you_ did, my dear," the elderly Black commented, then grinned. "I knew Arcturus had a brain in his head, somewhere."

"It was a definite shock, I assure you," Andromeda nodded. "Any idea who it might be?"

They were interrupted by a goblin runner, who then led them through the hallways.

"Has to be Sirius," Cassiopeia muttered as they walked. "He's the only male left."

"What about Draco?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

Smirking, the old lady had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at her niece. "Who said anything about him being Narcissa's child?"

All Andromeda got out was a surprised "What?" before they entered the Black Vault Keeper's office.

* * *

 **Black Manor**

"Ow," Sirius whined as he got up from the floor. His body ached from the Black Judgement. Then there was the influx of information that rang his bell, too. "Father wasn't kidding about that. Merlin's _staff_ , that hurt."

Stumbling over to the blood portkey in the wall, he travelled back to the Dowager House of Twelve Grimmauld. Unfortunately, someone was in the room when he arrived – a couple of someones, in fact.

"He's in here, Shack!" Tonks shouted.

Remus stared at him. "What did you do, Sirius?"

"Not now, Moony," Sirius complained in a hoarse voice. "I need my bed before I fall over again."

Looking at each other briefly, Remus and Tonks went to either side of Sirius and frogmarched him to his room, passing Shacklebolt on the way, then unceremoniously dumped him in said bed. "What did you do?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes," Shack said from the door. "Please enlighten us, Padfoot."

He held his hand up, displaying the ring on his finger. "I claimed my lordship, if you must know. Now as I'm recuperating from the Black Judgement, please get out so I can pass out."

"Why?" Tonks asked, her hair going white as her mouth dropped open.

Sirius looked like his name for a moment as he stared at her. "To protect Harry. I'll say more when I wake up, but for now, please leave."

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Albus stared at the devices that tracked and reported the well being of Harry Potter. Instead of them being noisy with puffs of smoke and whatnot, all of them were quiet and still.

"Well, that's not good," he mumbled to himself as he moved to the table that kept them all. Opening a drawer, he inhaled sharply when he saw that the lifestone was now dark. "No. No, this is wrong. This isn't what I saw. Oh, heavens…"

Fawkes and the Sorting Hat watched as the Headmaster had a small breakdown, before hurrying to the fidelous hidden room in the back. Fawkes sighed and shook his head when he saw his human staring deeply into a mirror. A mirror that the old man absconded from the Department of Mysteries some fifty years ago.

* * *

 **Riddle Manor**

Pettigrew and Snape sighed as they tended to the fallen Dark Lord. Snape had yet to report that Voldemort screamed 'Potter!' in agony, before collapsing in a fit the previous day.

"Will he make it?" Peter quietly asked.

Snape sighed. "It would appear so."

"Pity," he mumbled.

"Indeed," was the dark response.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** More of a transition chapter than anything. Sorry it was short._


	5. What the Hell Happened?

_**"Black Vengeance"**_ _  
\- What the Hell Happened? -_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't own squat, 'cept the plot._

 _I reject your canon with my cannon._

 _ **Chapter Fic Rec:** "I wouldn't exactly call that sitting" by dogbertcarroll. (Multiple Crossover, Action, Comedy, Horror, Romance) It's both here and on Twisting the Hellmouth. Damned funny fic._

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Albus stared out his window over the grounds. The entire future had changed. Everything he did to get to where things were now, was all for nothing. The reversion wasn't one hundred percent, true, but it was enough for the old man to fear for the lives that were going to be ruthlessly snuffed out. So many bloodlines, so many families, all lost.

Minerva found him there and was concerned to see tears tracking down his face. "Albus? We'll get him back," she said gently.

He turned to look at her, surprising her with the look of utter defeat on his face. "I tried so hard, Minerva, to live up to him," he whispered. "It was fruitless, though."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Nothing is ever truly hopeless. You taught me that."

"I lied," he breathed as more tears went down his face. " _You can't fight the future_." His hands went up to his temples as he leaned against the windowsill. His voice was strained, going from a high to low pitch in a random warbling. " _OhHh, Mor_ GAN _a_. It will be worse than before, and it is all my fault!"

"Albus!" Shocked beyond her years, Minerva caught her friend and mentor as he slid down the wall, sobbing. Looking about for some place to set him down on, she caught sight of an open door she had never seen before.

* * *

 **Black Manor**

Breakfast in the 'Family Nook', or just 'The Nook', wasn't quite as ostentatious as the main Dining Room, but it was close. Instead of an overly long table with everyone spaced out, it was a magically adjustable table. Every seat was filled save for the head of the table, where – apparently – Sirius was supposed to sit. To Harry, it was completely surreal.

Everyone at the table was female. The Black Sisters, including Andromeda, were conversing close to the head of the table with Cassiopeia. Though her hair was silver, and she had wrinkles in her wrinkles, she was poised and coiffed as a Lady. In other words, snooty to the point of ridiculous.

On her left and right at the foot of the table were Hermione and Tonks; and Tonks looked to still be in a state of shock. Her hair was a limp, dark brown – _her normal colour apparently_ – while her face was a bit different from the perfect heart shaped looks she usually sported. What was really and truly odd, was the fact that she could be completely mistaken for Harry's older sister.

* * *

Andromeda had arrived last night with her daughter in tow, just minutes after they had. Bellatrix hadn't the time to have changed clothes, so her arms were still bare and easily seen as to be devoid of the dark mark.

It was an odd moment, watching the stand-off in the Floo entrance hall. As soon as they arrived, Tonks stepped in front of her mother with her wand out, while Narcissa did the same with Bellatrix.

"Where's Harry, you crazy bitch!" Tonks shouted.

Looking at her from the door into the rest of the mansion, Harry sighed. "I'm right here, Tonks."

Tonks' poleaxed stare caused her to be trussed up in ropes from Narcissa. Which then provoked a similar action from Andromeda. So, with Narcissa and Tonks all tied up on the floor, the eldest faced off against the youngest Black sister.

Instead of the ranting that Andy expected, she got a beaming smile. "I found her!" Bellatrix said, all giddy.

"Found who?" Andy slowly asked.

Bella was bouncing on the balls of her feet like someone twenty years her junior, all smiles. "Lyra!" Her arm went to the side and waved the two over with her fingers. Her hand was on Harry's shoulder as soon as they were close enough.

Andy lowered her wand a touch as her eyes widened. "Where was she? What happened?"

"Longbottom!" Bella shouted, sounding like she did in the DoM. "That bastard stole her! I don't know what they did or who they got to do it, but they locked Lyra's metamorphmagus talents after getting her to look like Potter and gave her to him and that damned red headed _Raven_ dore!"

"Harry?" Tonks asked from the floor, her hair in a multi coloured kaleidoscope. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Tonks. It's me," he said as his hair changed to a deep blue. "Welcome to my life. Check normal at the door," Harry snarked half heartedly. His new wand from the Black Vault came out and he vanished the ropes holding her and Cissy down. The odd bend it had made things seem a bit easier to cast, for some strange reason.

The wand wasn't a perfect match, but it was better than the holly wand. Made of _Chinkapin Oak_ from the Colonies, it had a fwooper tail feather for a core. Harry wasn't sure what that said about her, since fwoopers make people crazy with their song, not to mention the wand being ' _bent_ '. Still, while better than the original, it wasn't a perfect match. Harry made a decision to consciously research the matter, and would probably make Hermione faint from not having to be prompted for it.

Cassiopeia had flooed in after the initial bondage greeting, looking somewhat amused at the sight. A house elf named Patches was called to escort Lyra and Hermione to a room for the night while the adults talked.

Contrary to what Cissy or Bella thought, the two of them hadn't gone _quite_ that far with each other. It was a goblin loo, for pity's sake. Too tired for anything else, the pair simply fell in bed, clothes and all, and slept like the dead.

Unbeknownst to them, Patches changed them both into 'proper' bedclothes before tucking them down for the night.

 _Personal note 1:_ Hermione kicks in her sleep.

 _Personal note 2:_ Lyra kicks back.

So, sitting morning breakfast with bruised shins, Lyra and Hermione kept quiet while Tonks was adjusting to the new reality she found herself in.

 _Personal note 3:_ Patches can out-cook Mrs. Weasley.

 _Personal note 4:_ Watching Patches berate Kreacher over how he kept Grimmauld as THE argument to keep him out of her Kitchens was the funniest thing, ever.

"You all right?" Lyra asked.

Tonks looked at him... _her_. "No."

"Sorry," Lyra said, looking guilty. "Anything I can do to help?"

Tonks looked up at him… her… _damned pronouns_ , looking morose. Her heavy wet eyes let a tear loose as she tried to smile at them. It looked rather pitiful to be honest. "Honey, I'm straight… and you're… not…"

"Oh, crap," Lyra said as she got up from her chair to move to sit in Tonks' lap. "I'm sorry," she said as she hugged the older girl. After a minute just hugging, she said, "Good thing we never did. The squick factor is rather huge."

" _Ahem_."

"And I was already seeing someone anyway," she finished, looking over her shoulder at a prim yet flinty looking Hermione. Lyra ended up being rather mature at the look she was getting, by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened," a voice snickered from the other end of the table.

Lyra looked at Bella, frowning. "Shoosh. I don't _want_ to know just how much of a straight line the Black Family Tree happens to be, thanks."

"Not so much straight, as braided in places," Andy commented with a smirk. The three matching "ew's" from the other end of the table caused the adults to laugh.

Into this laughter entered one rather cautious Sirius Black. He was summarily hit in the middle by a rapidly babbling Lyra, who glommed on to his shirt worse than Hermione ever did to her.

"Sirius! Ohmigod, _why_! _Why_ didn't you tell me? Neville's my friend! Why would his father do this to me? I don't understand! My whole life's a lie! I'm a bloody _girrllll_! I dunno _how_ to be a girl!" During the barrage, there were some weak whaps to Sirius chest, before Lyra broke down again, bawling.

Tonks helped Hermione pull Lyra back, as Bellatrix scowled at the Lord Black. Instead of a hug or something similar, in pure Black Fashion she decked him in the chin, knocking him flat on his backside. "THAT is for NOT following your Sworn Duty to your Godchild, you _idiot_!" she screeched at him.

Glancing at her hand, Bella shook it with a frown on her face. "I think I broke something," she muttered.

"Yeah," Sirius whined from the floor, "meh jahw!"

"You just struck our Head of House," Andromeda noted dryly.

Cassiopeia clucked her tongue. "He did deserve it. That was a monumental case of stupidity. Still," she went and bent down, casting a 'dark' healing spell that forced the jaw back into place and mended the bone at the same time. His squealing in pain was why it was considered a dark spell.

" _Don't_ do that again," the elderly Black said, looming over him. "Lord Black or not, compromise the safety of the family once more and I shall _end you_."

"Good to see you too, Auntie," Sirius grumbled as he got off the floor. "Nice to know you went to the same Healing House of Pain that mum did. Makes me all homesick – emphasis on the sick."

"Quit your whinging and sit down," Cassiopeia ordered. "We have a family crisis. The Light and the Dark are unanimous in trying to end the House of Black. We need a stratagem to get us out from both sides."

"I say we prank them all until they're afraid of their own shadows," Harry/Lyra said with a scowl. That was detracted from by the puffy red eyes and damp face, which made her appear more petulant than wrathful.

Hermione tutted her usual disdain for pranks, as she cleaned Lyra's face. After the change, Harry's true form was a few inches shorter than it was before. As such, she was in Hermione's lap while having her face tended to.

Tonks and Sirius snorted their approval, while the two of the Black sisters and Cassiopeia gave disapproving looks. Andromeda was amused, yet hid it well. Instead, she batted the back of Sirius head.

"Okay, ow," Sirius complained, giving Andromeda a dry look. "What was that for?"

"Pranking and being closer than Nymphadora," she replied with a sniff.

"MUM!"

Harry/Lyra frowned. "Don't see what the big deal is. Prank them just enough and in the right way, they'll wish they were dead."

"She's a Black all right," Narcissa said with a grin.

* * *

 _ **A/N2:** I wish this was longer. My muses have been aggravatingly quiet and/or gone out. Hope everyone has a nice weekend._


End file.
